Wedding Dress
by JLuna
Summary: Who knew that 5 seconds could change your life forever. As the person you love walked down the aisle, you couldn't stop wondering that a simple wedding dress could bring misery to your life. ONE-SHOT


Based on the song **WEDDING DRESS by TaeYang** from the Korean Boy Band **BIGBANG**. This story isn't completely based on the song, as I took the liberty of going around the story and expanded it. If you really want to know the story, watch the music video and you would understand. You can read the story after you watch the Music Video it would probably make more sense after. :)

Another song that is used is **THE TRUTH IS BY CHARICE** from her **INTERNATIONAL DEBUT ALBUM.** Listen to both songs and you would understand :D

HAVE A GREAT DAY READING! :)

* * *

**KIRA'S POV**

**FLASHBACK**

_I walked down the reception; a beautiful diamond ring was hidden on my right pocket as I played with the stone. I was looking for Lacus, the girl I've always wanted to spend my life with. Once I found her, I stopped in-front of her as I contemplated whether to give her the ring or not. Once I decided to give it to her and proposed my love, suddenly Athrun was in-front of Lacus on his knees holding a diamond ring exactly similar to the one I have. I was looking at Lacus, waiting for her reaction, but I didn't expect that she would accept Athrun's proposal. Then in a blink of an eye, I was left all alone. I dropped the ring on the floor as I realized that I only had seconds to propose to her and yet I wasted those seconds that could have changed my life forever._

**END FLASHBACK**

I was hidden in a corner, just around Lacus' dressing room. After months of preparation it was finally her wedding day, the day I would finally realized that it's time for me to go and just forget about everything. What's worse is that I was suppose to play the piano for them, I was suppose to play the piano as Lacus walks down the aisle and accept Athrun's hand in marriage.

Within a few hours I was in-front of the piano and I started singing the song.

_I almost said the words last night_

_I told myself the moment wasn't right_

_No one wants to be the one who says it first_

_But I been keeping it inside a secret for so long it hurts._

Yes, I almost admitted my feelings to her last night, if I didn't hesitate I would be the one holding out my hand for her to reach, yet I did hesitate. I looked at her, as she smiled walking down the aisle, her face covered with a veil. I couldn't clearly see her eyes, but something is telling me that those smiles are nothing but a cover.

_The truth is that I love you_

_And I need to know from you if you love me too_

_The truth is that I want you completely_

_So if you love me too I need to know from you_

_What the truth is_

'_I love you'_ those were the first words I wanted to say to her, since I first met her 3 years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mr. Yamato there is someone here, by the name of Lacus Clyne that would like to talk to you privately about a business deal." My secretary said as I motioned Ms. Clyne to come into my office._

**END FLASHBACK**

When I first laid my eyes on her, I wondered how the goddess of beauty have come into earth, because I was sure I was looking at her intently, as a small blush crept into her cheeks.

By now, the song I was singing was done and I was walking to a chair to sit next to my sister who clearly showed her discomfort. I sat beside her as I took a hold of her hand, re-assuring her that somehow everything would be okay, but deep down I knew that nothing would be the same if the wedding proceeded.

"Everything will be okay, Cagalli, once this is over, we can forget about them and we can move on." I said as I looked at my sister, she was forcing to stop her tears from falling down.

"How can everything be alright Kira? The man and woman we both love are about to get married to each other, tell me how can everything be alright?" Cagalli said as she tried to stand up and just leave the wedding.

I took a hold of her hand firmly as I stopped her from walking away.

"Once this is all over, well be leaving Japan, were moving somewhere we can never see them again." I told my sister looking at her intently.

She sat down beside me once again and laid her head down on my shoulders. I knew then that she was really holding her tears back and I knew that once we get home I would let her cry as long as she wants to.

Within 10 minutes, the ceremony was over and I was walking away with my sister behind me. I walked towards Athrun and Lacus. As soon as I was in-front of them, I plastered a fake smile on my face, but I know my eyes wouldn't lie.

"Congratulations you two don't forget that I would like to be a godfather for the first child." I said as I pulled Cagalli beside me.

She tried to look her best as she also plastered a fake smile on her face "Congratulations Lacus and Athrun, we wish you a great marriage." My sister said as she held my right arm tighter, by those kind of gestures, I knew she was hinting me that she couldn't take it. I took her somewhere far away.

**RECEPTION**

Once we were at the reception, Athrun came near me as he started talking to me.

"Kira, where do you think did Cagalli go? I haven't seen her, since she said her greetings to us."

"I sent her home Athrun." I said, as always short answers

"Why?" he asked me again.

"She said she wasn't feeling very well, so I sent her home and for the reception, I would only stay for a few minutes as I have other business to attend to." I lied; the real reason why Cagalli did not attend the reception was the fact that she couldn't stomach seeing Athrun and Lacus together and also the fact that she started packing. I also had no other business left, I cancelled all of them. I wanted to get away from Japan as far away as possible.

"Tell her to visit me and Lacus sometimes, I would like to give something to her." Athrun said as he walked away.

"I don't think she would ever visit you Athrun." I mumbled.

I walked around once again, looking for the bride. Once I found her, I took a hold of her arm and drag her somewhere that people wouldn't find easily. I was still holding the ring I was suppose to give to her on my right pocket.

"Kira, where are you taking me? If you want to talk, talk now!" Lacus said, looking intently at me.

I stopped. I looked around and noticed that we were far away enough from the reception that no one would notice us. I looked at her eyes, and the happiness she was showing everyone isn't being showed on her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"I wanted to give you something Lacus, something that I should have done long ago." I said, still holding the ring on my right pocket.

"What is then?" she asked obviously annoyed that I took her away from the reception of her own wedding.

I took the ring out from my pocket as I took a hold of her right hand. I don't have the right to place it on her left hand, as it was holding Athrun's promise to her, the promise they made a few minutes ago. I didn't want to break anything that they have. She looked at me with confused eyes; I knew then that I needed to explain something.

"What is this for Kira? Why are you giving me a ring that is exactly the same as the one that Athrun gave me when he proposed to me?" she asked, still looking at me like I was some kind of murderer on loose.

"I wanted to propose to you Lacus, the day Athrun proposed to you, I was holding that ring on my right pocket, I contemplated for seconds, but I didn't know I only had seconds to know whether you love me back or not, but I guess I got my answer once you said _'Yes'_ to Athrun's proposal. I love you Lacus, ever since the day we first met through your request for a business deal." I turned away from her, her palm holding the ring still facing me.

"I know it's too late, but I just wanted you to keep hold of it. I couldn't bear to keep the ring knowing that it was suppose to be one that you're wearing." I said facing her once again.

"Why are you telling me this now Kira? You had many chances but you didn't take them." She said still looking at me, somehow tears started to flow down her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Because I didn't know what to do back then, if I only acted a bit earlier" I said, still looking at her.

"But why?" she asked once again, somehow she was unsure of what to say.

"I'm leaving tonight Lacus, with Cagalli, were be going somewhere away from here. Maybe well comeback sometime, maybe a few years later, me and my sister will comeback but right now we can't face the two of you. I'm sorry Lacus." I said to her.

"I know I have no right to do this anymore, but for the last time I wanted to say I love you Lacus Clyne, I always did." I said as I took a step closer to her and took a peck on her lips as I walked away.

**LACUS'S POV**

I stood there, processing everything Kira just told me, is it true then that he loved me, and then as I think through everything for the past 3 years, he was the one that was always there for me. When my parents died, when I needed someone to help me save my father's company, when Jake broke up with me, he was the one that was always there. Why didn't I see everything?

I ran back to the reception and started looking for Athrun.

"ATHRUN!" I yelled through the crowd of people.

After a few more calls, he finally emerged from the crowd. He looked at me lovingly as I hugged him.

"What's wrong Lacus, shouldn't you be happy, were finally married."

"It's not that Athrun. Kira and Cagalli are leaving tonight; Kira said he couldn't take it seeing us together." I said not hiding anything from my husband. I just revealed to him that his best friend liked me.

"Everyone has to move on Lacus, and from my view Kira and Cagalli are doing the right thing. Don't worry I know those two; they will be back one way or another, they couldn't keep away from Japan long enough" looking down at me as he smiled.

**KIRA'S POV**

I stood there waiting for Athrun and Lacus, if I knew any better Lacus would have said everything to Athrun by now. After 30 minutes and they still haven't showed up. I made my decision. I stood up and walked towards the gate, the gate that would take me away from my beloved for as long as I want to.

"Cagalli, it's time." I told my sister.

Cagalli stood up and followed me. I never knew that a Wedding Dress could chance a person's life forever. It could bring two people together and a few to get hurt. In this chase Athrun and Lacus are now but a happily married couple, and I and my sister are nothing but those people who got hurt with just the sight of a Wedding Dress.

I guess in due time I would be back at Japan for more business deals, but I know I could never get rid of Lacus in my heart. I love her and I always will, maybe in time I would be able to love someone else, and I know that if I was given a chance, I would take it.

* * *

**LEAVE REVIEWS~! CRITICS IS MUCH APPREACIATED :D**


End file.
